No Point Obsessing
by xfirefly9x
Summary: A collection of short fics based on Dean, Sam, Cas and other characters from Supernatural.
1. No Point Obsessing

_**No Point Obsessing**_

_**Notes:** Inspired by the song "Not Enough" by Our Lady Peace._

_

* * *

_"It doesn't matter," Sam said firmly. "It's done. Over. It doesn't matter anymore." He crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and pierced Dean with eyes of cold steel.

"You're telling me like I don't know that," Dean returned the glare and stood his ground. While he truly did believe it was finished, he wasn't yet ready to accept it. If there was anything he could do to change things – anything at all – he was prepared to do it, even if that meant going about it alone. Anything.

Sam sighed heavily in exasperation and nodded once. Pointedly. "Dean. Give it up. Let it go. There's no point in obsessing over – "

"Maybe not for you."

" – what happened. It wasn't our fault. We did everything we could given the circumstances."

"I know, I know! Would you shut up about it already?"

Sam fell silent, allowing Dean a moment to listen to the rasping of his own breath. They stared at each other, both caught up in their thoughts.

Dean shattered the quiet with his next words. "A child died because of me."

"You couldn't have – " Sam tried.

"I was too slow. I didn't get there in time."

"Which wasn't your fault!"

"If I hadn't hesitated when I worked it out, she'd still be alive." Dean shrugged in response to the disbelieving stare Sam gave him and looked him in the eyes. "That's all there is to it."

Before Sam could interject, Dean turned and walked from the room.

It may have been over, but that didn't mean he couldn't think it over some more and sink into the guilt he felt. It was the least he could do for the girl he had not been able to save.

_fin._


	2. Going Soft

_**Going Soft**_

Mew!

Dean stared at the clump of white fur in disbelief.

Mew!

He had seen demons with oily black eyes and yellow eyes.

Mew!

He had seen monsters that should not be in this realm of existence.

Mew!

Hell, he had seen vampires drink the blood of their victims and he'd crossed paths with more (evil, of course) supernatural beings than he cared to remember.

Never before had he face a creature of the night that was so terribly in it's natural form and as equally dangerous.

"Going soft are you, Dean?" Sam smirked at him, an axe held in one hand.

Dean winced and shook his head. The thing _was_ cute, but…

"Hell, no!"

He'd never admit that.

He took the axe from Sam, made his way towards the creature and imagined it was the most horrible thing he'd ever seen.

_fin._


	3. Whipped

_**Whipped**_

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Dean taunted as he watched Sam from a safe distance, basketball bouncing almost as if it had a life of its own. It appeared to float from the ground to his hands and back again.

His response came in the form of a competitive stare accompanied by a grin. He had to give it to him. Sam was definitely a determined opponent, maybe even one worthy of beating him. That was a big maybe.

Dribbling the ball towards his brother and the hoop behind him, Dean casually lifted it into the air and watched as it sailed upwards. Sam barely missed it, but it ricocheted off the hoop anyway. Damn.

"Close!" Sam smirked as he retrieved it. "You're a little out of practice, aren't you?"

Scowling inwardly, Dean forced a smile onto his face. "Yeah, sure. Something like that." Truthfully he had only just played a week or so ago. His basketball skills weren't rusty at all.

He sighed.

Maybe he should have stuck with watching the DVD he'd just gotten out.

Horror practically ruled his life though, so it was probably better that he was having a break from it. Even if it meant having Sam whip his arse.

_fin._


	4. Tiger

_**Tiger**_

"Hey there, tiger," Dean says with a grin as he walks up to the seven year old version of his brother. He places a hand on his shoulder.

Sam glares at him; his lip curls at the corner. "Don't call me that," he shoots back. The reaction he's searching for from Dean falls short and he is again reminded that in this body, his voice is yet to break.

Dean smirks.

"I mean it, Dean. This isn't funny!" Sam adds. "Have you found out how to reverse it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, hurry up! I don't want to relive my toddler years."

_fin._


	5. The Worst Days & Nights

_**The Worst Days & Nights**_

Something doesn't feel right. My head feels strange. Dizzy. I might be hallucinating a little bit (unless that was a really tiny dog chasing a cat, chasing a mouse before, though that sounds too crazy even after all I've seen). There's some kind of weird goo on my arm; that doesn't seem too normal either. I can't tell if it's real or a hallucination.

"Cas?" I call to him, and my voice is tinny, hollow. "Cas." I try again and it's not much better.

He hurries over, leans over my aching body and pounding head. "Dean. What is it?"

"Either I have a real bad case of food poisoning, or..." I break off when a stab of pain goes through my body. I can't help but moan. It hurts so goddamn much. I want it to stop. Now. I have never wanted anything else so badly. Just... let it stop. Make it stop!

"Be quiet or you'll draw attention to us," Cas says, and I realise I've been yelling my thoughts out loud. Oops.

Instead, I try and keep in the grunts and groans of pain. This results in more hissing sounds and clenched teeth - which isn't a huge improvement, sound-wise, but should be enough to not get us noticed and then killed.

"I think you've been poisoned," Cas tells me, after he examines me for a moment.

"Poison? What the hell kind of poison does this?" I ask. I grit my teeth. I can feel sweat dripping down my forehead, down my nose.

He's very serious and flat when he says, "You don't want to know."

"The cure?"

He looks at me, and his expression makes me fearful. He's worried. A worried Cas is not a Cas to be taken lightly. If he is worried, then this has to be pretty damn bad. "There isn't one."

"What? What the hell is going to happen to me then?"

"Your body will eventually fight off the poison," he says. "After a few days."

"That's good."

Cas shakes his head. "You'll feel like hell until the poison is out of your system. It will be like the most unimaginable torture any being has been through."

"Right." I swallow, hard, and curl into a tighter ball. The pain is everywhere now. It has spread from a few dedicated areas to every single part of my body, and my body is well aware of every needling bit of pain.

"Or you'll die," Cas adds. "If you aren't strong enough, the poison will kill you."

If I wasn't in so much pain I'd roll my eyes. Of course, I would fall victim to this poison. Sometimes I wish I live a normal life, where getting poisoned by supernatural chemicals that caused insurmountable pain, is not possible. Alas, I do not. A great big bitch, my life is.

My life probably thinks the pain I'm in now is funny.

"What did this to me?"

"Were you hit by one of their arrows?"

I shake my head, but then remember the weird goo. I nod at it.

Cas swallows. He pats my arm. Two altogether worrying actions, coming from him.

"What? How bad is it?"

Cas tells me the exact thing I don't want to hear. "Get ready for what could be the worst few days and nights of your life."

_fin._


	6. Moments from the End

_**Moments from the End**_

_The truth is that they're not going to win this one._

"Nice knowing you, Sammie." A hand slaps his back; it hurts his heart more. Speaks of things that are soon going to be gone. Past. Passed by like memories, only they haven't happened yet, so how can they be memories?

"You too, Dean," he says. And he means it, really he does. There is no one he has met who is quite like his brother. He's certain that there never will be anyone quite like Dean. No one is as stubborn, as girl-crazy, as intent to rid the world of demons. Well. Maybe Dean was like their dad a bit. But their dad is not Dean.

_The end is nearing. Closer with every second. Oblivious to pain and emotions and fear._

It destroys all. The demon, the ritual, the gloomy end of days. Soon all their worries will float away. They will be free. In a sense. If their souls aren't ripped from their bodies and sent straight to Hell for an eternity. Then, freedom will be further away from them than anything.

"So," he says. "Beer?" What else is there left for them to do? Might as well lean back and watch the world crash and burn. Their last efforts have been smashed to pieces and there is no time for another plan.

_ The end of the world is moments away._

They clink bottles. The sound is deafening in the silence of the end. In the black, in the dark, in the last seconds that life is. "So, dying. As in dying for real. What do you think it'll be like?" Dean is looking at him. Seriousness in his expression.

"I don't know," he admits. He doesn't. How could he know such a thing?

The sky lights up, flashes, booms, crashes,

_ And then there is nothing._

_fin._


	7. Goner This Time

_**Goner This Time**_

Sam cocks his gun, takes aim and fires. The vampire looming over his brother stumbles back and that momentary lapse in control gives Dean the opportunity to pull a bit of loose wire free from the rafters overhead, throw it around the vampire's neck and pull.

There's a spray of dust and then Dean looks over at Sam, breathing heavily.

"Thanks, man. I was sure I was a goner this time"

Sam nods. He'd been sure of it, too, not that he was going to admit it. Instead, he let his lips curl into a small smile. "Any time. That's what brothers are for, right?"

_fin._


End file.
